


Smiling Heart, Cherished Muni-chan

by HeartfeltPastels



Category: D4DJ First Mix (Anime), D4DJ Groovy Mix (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Can also be read as Poly Around, F/F, Gen, Insecurity (small amount), Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartfeltPastels/pseuds/HeartfeltPastels
Summary: Muni’s birthday is approaching, but she’s too uneasy to talk to Happy Around about it. But when Rei suddenly invites her out for it unknowingly, how will things go for her special day?
Relationships: Aimoto Rinku/Oonaruto Muni, Oonaruto Muni & Togetsu Rei
Kudos: 11





	Smiling Heart, Cherished Muni-chan

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Muni-chan! I really care about Muni a lot, and when I found her birthday was so soon after the anime ended I decided I really wanted to write a birthday fic for her, this ended up a bit more hastily written than I wanted, but I put a lot feelings into it and I hope you enjoy it.

One sunday, Rinku, Maho, and Rei meet at Maho’s house in her bedroom.

“So Rinku, what did you call the two of us here for? It’s pretty unusual for you of all people to want to leave Muni out, isn’t it?” Maho asks with a hint of suspicion.

“That’s because…” Rinku looks awkwardly away.

“OH NO! Did something bad happen with Muni-san?” Rei asks with a look of concern.

“Rei, I don’t think that’s the case… right, Rinku?” Maho asks, trying to calm Rei.

“Well, Rei isn’t entirely wrong…”

“EH!? REALLY!?” Maho shouts.

“Well, it’s not something recent, but... can you two keep this a secret?” Rinku asks sheepishly.

“Sure, you had me worried there for a second, Rinku.” Maho lets out a sigh of relief.

“Of course, Rinku-san!” Rei replies.

Rinku whispers something quietly to the pair.

“Not even with her family… how horrible… we can’t let that repeat.” Rei says.

“Maybe I’ve been too hard on that girl…” Maho sighs. “That’s rough. I could never imagine being alone on mine.”

“Then if we’re all in agreement… Maho-chan, could you help keep Muni-chan busy that day?” Rinku asks.

“Hold up, I think Rei would be better suited to that, and besides… I’d feel bad leaving you two to handle things for Muni’s sake. I think I probably have more experience than Rei since I have my siblings,” Maho says awkwardly.

“Hmmm... is that fine with you, Rei-chan?” Rinku asks, lost in thought.

“Of course! I won’t let you down, Maho-san and Rinku-san. Though, is there anything else I can do to help besides that?” Rei says.

Rinku pulls out a blue polka dotted envelope. “Then until then, all you need to do is write your feelings towards Muni-chan down and put it in here. You can leave the rest to me and Maho,” Rinku asserts with a smile.

“I’ll do my best then, Rinku-san!” Rei exclaims.

Maho wonders if leaving this important task to Rei will really work out… but she could imagine how things would go if she left the planning to just Rinku and Rei, so she has no choice but to trust her.

* * *

One day after practice, as the time approaches, Muni speaks up to Rei. “Hey, don’t you think Rinku and Maho have been spending a lot of time together lately? It’s kind of odd.”

“Really? I hadn’t noticed, but I had heard Maho-san say that Rinku-san wanted to try remixing a song, so I think it’s probably to teach her how.” Rei says slightly awkwardly.

“Oh, I guess that makes sense,” Muni replies. “Rinku doing as she pleases... as usual.”

Rei nods. “By the way Muni-san, I heard from Rinku-san about how much fun she had from going to this ‘game center’ with you, a-and I would… like to go with you some time too... if that’s okay? Since I’ve never been to one...” she asks sheepishly. 

“Hmmm... “ Muni thinks to herself for a moment. “Sure, why not?” 

“Then... h-how about next Wednesday, I don’t have any obligations to my parents then.”

“Give me until tomorrow to decide, if that’s okay, Rei?”

“Okay! I’ll talk to you then, Muni-san,” Rei says as she waves goodbye to Muni.

* * *

Muni lays on her bed lost in thought as she looks at her phone when suddenly it clicks. “Next Wednesday… ah.. that’s my…”

Muni sets her phone down and hugs Nyochio close. “Hmmm... well spending that day with Rei sure sounds better than being alone for it again... at least…”

“After all, I haven’t managed to find the courage to talk to Happy Around for it... since I’ve just felt too awkward having mine be the first for us… better to let Rinku’s be celebrated first…”

“Even though I know that’s an excuse to myself ‘cause I’m really afraid of being let down… Even though I should trust them by now…”

“So I might as well spend it with Rei ‘til my mom gets home, since I want to believe she’ll keep her word this time.”

Muni reaches to text Rei. “Say Rei, about that plan from earlier. That day works for me, so I’ll go with you then. I hope we can have fun! ^^ I have some plans later with my mom though, so I can’t stay out all day.”

“I can’t wait! Thanks, Muni-san. And could I join you for that? I still haven’t met your mom.” Rei responds to her text swiftly.

“Then meet me at the school entrance after class, since Rinku said we don’t have practice that week for some reason,” Muni replies. “And sure I guess, I don’t think she’d mind.”

* * *

Muni arrives first, waiting for Rei to show up, eager to spend today with someone. 

“Muni-san! I didn’t keep you waiting, did I?” Rei asks as she approaches.

“Not long at all, so don’t worry. Let’s go, Rei,” Muni says smiling.

The trip to the game center doesn’t take too long since it’s only a couple of stations away from the school.

“Ahh! Wow! This place is huge! Muni-san, is this whole building really all for games?” Rei exclaims, struck by the size of the game center, and gasps as she puts her hand over her mouth.

“You really haven’t seen much of some things have you, Rei? But yes, it really is all for games,” Muni says with a slight giggle.

“I’ve just never seen anything like this… wait, Muni-san! Couldn’t we get lost in here?!” Rei asks with slight panic before they enter.

“Don’t worry, I’ve been here enough times for that to never happen, and here,” Muni responds as she takes Rei’s hand. “I’ll do this so you don’t get lost while we’re walking around.”

“Thank you, Muni-san,” Rei says with a smile.

As the pair enter the game center, Muni can tell Rei is a bit overwhelmed by how bright and decorative everything is, so she guides her to what game she thinks would be good to start with.

“Rei, how about this first?”

“What sort of game is this?” Rei asks in confusion.

“It’s a rhythm game like the one you played at my place before, except you have to dance to clear the notes here.”

“Ehhh? Dance? That sounds difficult…” Rei says worriedly.

“Don’t worry, it’s not that hard. You can watch me play once and then we can play together after, okay?” Muni assures her gently.

“O-oh… okay. Then show me how it’s done Muni-san.” Rei says.

Muni steps onto the machine and selects one of her favorites, and starts on a moderate difficulty to show Rei how the game plays. The song finishes as the machine says “PERFECT! FULL COMBO!”, lighting up to show Muni’s high score.

Rei applauds. “You were amazing Muni-san. I think I understand now.”

“Of course I am, I’m Muni-chan after all!” Muni exclaims with a confident wink. “Now, let’s play together, okay Rei? Muni asks happily, reaching her hand out to signal for Rei to join her.

“I’m still not sure I can do it, but I’ll try my best!” Rei says, taking Muni’s hand and joining her.

When they start their first song together, Muni picks one that Maho had remixed before on the same difficulty… but after the song finishes, Rei’s screen reads “D, try better next time.”  
  
“I am sorry, Muni-san, I couldn’t do it. My feet couldn’t keep up with the rhythm...” Rei says disappointed.

“Don’t worry. That wasn’t bad for your first time, so let’s go again ok?”

“Okay.”

The next few songs gradually go better for Rei until the machine finally says “Full combo! Great job!”

“I knew you could do it, Rei… well, not as easily as Rinku, but that’s to be expected. Did you have fun?” Muni asks.

Rei catches her breath, “Yes! I did have fun, thank you for encouraging me, Muni-san. Though I’d rather play something a bit less strenuous now...” Rei replies.

“Sure, I have an idea then,” Muni says as she leads Rei to their next destination.

They arrive at a car shaped booth. “How about this? It’s a simple racing game, you just drive with the wheel and pedals. Simple, right?” Muni asks.

“Uh, um… I guess that’s okay?” Rei says unsure.

Even though Muni thought it was a simple suggestion, Rei’s struggles with the first race shows this isn’t going to work out. 

“Sorry about that, Rei. I guess that was too much. Let’s try something else, okay?”

“Sure, though I don’t want to keep us too long... is it really okay?” Rei asks.

“Don’t worry about it, I still have enough time for a bit more things,” Muni says with a smile. 

Rei nods as she takes Muni’s hand again. This time they stand in front of a crane game.

Rei gasps. “Muni-san, what are all these things inside this game?”

“It’s a crane game, you move the crane and try to grab out a prize you want. They can be a bit finicky though, so be warned. Why not give it a try?” Muni says.

“Hmmm… I see. I’ll try then. Muni-san do you see any prizes you like from it?”

“I think that blue bunny one is pretty cute, but you should go for something you like, Rei.”

“No, it’s fine, I want to go for one you like since I’ve been having so much fun today.”

“Well if y-you insist, then good luck, Rei.” Muni stutters a little.

Rei starts on the crane game trying to pick up the bunny, but totally fails the first two times. On the third it grabs but falls. “Ugh, I didn’t think this could be so frustrating.” Rei sighs.

“Rei, you aren’t doing bad, but if you pick it up from the wrong angle like that it won’t be stable and it will fall before it reaches the drop point,” Muni says, speaking from experience.

“Oh, I see! That makes sense. Thank you, Muni-san.”

The fourth time, Rei manages to get the crane to pick up the bunny… and though it’s shaky, it barely avoids falling until it drops into the prize exit. “I did it! Thank you, Muni-san! Here you go!” Rei says handing the bunny keychain to Muni.

“Thank you Rei, you didn’t have to, but I appreciate it.” Muni responds happily and puts the bunny on her bag’s keychain strap. “Rei, I think I know what I want to do for our last thing here, even though it’s less of a game. Is that okay?”

“Sure, I don’t mind if you want to do it. I’ve had plenty of fun already,” Rei says.

“Then... let’s do the photobooth together. I’ve wanted to do it with a friend, but I didn’t get a chance to last time with Rinku...” Muni says shyly.

“Photobooth?” Rei says slightly confused.

“You take a picture together and then you can customize it. It’ll be easier to see than explain.” Muni says.

“Okay, let’s do it then.”

Muni and Rei enter the booth. “All you need to do is smile when it takes the picture, and I’ll do the rest, okay?” Muni says. 

Rei nods.

“3, 2, 1, smile!” Muni exclaims as they smile for the picture.

“Now watch this, Rei!” Muni says confidently as she starts to customize and doodle on the photo using the booth’s tools. Rei watches in awe at how quickly Muni moves while changing the photo bit by bit.

“Ta-da!” Muni says when she finishes, showing the edited version featuring Muni with bunny ears and Rei with dog ears against a colorful fantasy background, both of their expressions shining more brighter than the original photo.

“Wow, how did you do that so fast!? It looks so wonderful and cute now! Can I keep a copy of it?” Rei asks.

“Of course you can. Here, I’ll text you a copy as well.” She hands Rei one of physical copies she printed. “For someone as talented as Muni-chan, something like this is nothing! I’m pretty happy with how this one came out. Thanks for today Rei.”

“Thank you as well! It was a great experience for me,” Rei says humbly.

With that, the pair head back to Muni’s place.

* * *

Rei and Muni head home until they can see Muni’s apartment building from a nearby street corner. 

“Rei… since you’ve been with me this much today, I might as well tell you,” Muni says stiffly.

“Tell me what, Muni-san?” Rei asks.

“Today is my birthday, but don’t the rest of Happy Ara, okay?” Muni requests.

“Oh… if you don’t want me to, then of course, Muni-san.” Rei replies softly.

“Thanks Rei... I was glad to be able to spend my birthday with someone again for the first time in years,” Muni says in a shy low voice.

“Not all, you don’t need to thank me… it was my pleasure to spend time with you again. Thank you, and uh… Happy Birthday, Muni-san!” Rei says with slight excitement.

“Thanks Rei.” Muni replies with a smile.

* * *

As the pair enter Muni’s place, Muni comments “Sure is oddly dark, I thought my mom was supposed to be home...”

“That is strange. I wonder where Ohnaruto-san is. Maybe the kitchen?” Rei says, confused.

Before either can say anything further the lights suddenly turn on, “Surprise! Happy Birthday, Muni!” a chorus of Rinku and Maho exclaim together.

“HUH?!” Muni shouts in surprise at seeing Rinku and Maho. “H-how?” Muni stutters with a slight blush and small smile on her face as she notices how decorated the living room area is, with a few columns of balloons in Happy Around’s colors. Large round pink balloons on top of them read “Happy Around!” or “Happy Birthday Muni!” on opposite sides, while colorful paper orbs drape from the ceiling across the room.

“Ehehe! I said I’d never forget anything when it comes to Muni-chan, and especially not your birthday!” Rinku says with a confident and slightly smug smile.

“I hope you liked the surprise, Muni. Rinku got permission from your mom and she’ll be here soon with food,” Maho says.

Muni smiles a bit more. “It’s n-not that I am unhappy… I mean, thank you, especially you, Rinku… but how did REI of all people manage to stay quiet about it despite being around me that long today?” she asks happily yet a little awkwardly. 

Rei blinks and looks away from Muni before she speaks. “Um... uh… I wasn’t told anything about what they planned for today, so I couldn’t even imagine this… they only asked me to spend time with you, which I was looking forward to, and wr-” Maho stops Rei from saying further and sshs her.

“Muni, do you want to play games, have cake, or presents?” Maho asks.

“We should do presents! I want to see what Muni-chan thinks!” Rinku exclaims eagerly.

“Rinku, I am asking Muni - it’s her birthday, not yours.” Maho scolds Rinku in a slightly frustrated tone.

“Well, I’d like to save games for last since I just got back, so presents sound good to me,” Muni says.

“Hurry this way then!” Rinku says excitedly, pushing Muni to the living room table.

On the table lay several envelopes, three of which stand out to Muni, each polka dotted envelope with a different color - blue, prange, and yellow “Is it okay if I read the ones that look more special first?”

Rinku frowns.  
  
Muni instantly notices. “F-fine, I’ll read a few of the others first, okay?” 

Rinku smiles again, “Please do, Muni-chan!”

Muni picks up one of the letters and reads it.

“Muni’s VJing is always so creative and entrancing I can never look away from it.”

She grabs another, in disbelief.

“I can’t get enough of the cuteness that comes from Muni’s VJing and fun personality.”

Yet another, wanting to see more, with a huge smile on her face.

“Muni’s VJing is like nothing I’d ever seen before. I used to only care about the music and dancing in the past, but she makes me appreciate what a VJ can add to a performance.”

Her face starts to turn pink as she reads the last of the normal envelopes.

“I love how soft and cute yet energetic Muni’s VJing style is, it really suits her and her adorable bunny ears. Happy Around became my favorite unit because of her.”

Muni wipes a small bit of tears from her face, clutching the letters close to her. “Thank you, but where… no, how did you get this?”

“It was all Maho-chan’s idea to collect some fan ones for today,” Rinku says proudly.

“I asked all the fans who came to me for them, and I asked to keep a low profile on it since I didn’t want word to get out beforehand. Then Rinku helped me select some to show you today,” Maho says confidently. 

“Thank you, Maho, I really appreciate it.” Muni says softly.

Rei smiles. “Wow, I didn’t think I’d see Maho do something so thoughtful for Muni-san’s sake.”

“What’s that supposed to mean? Rei?” Maho pouts.

Rei giggles. “Nothing.”

Muni picks up the yellow polka dotted envelope. “So can I look at these now?”

“Go ahead, Muni-chan!” Rinku says as Maho nods.

“Muni, I am sorry for doubting you in the beginning. I think I’ve been too hard on you a few times, but now after seeing how you’ve grown, how seriously you take VJing, and seeing the competition at Sunset Stage… I can say I really believe that you have the potential to become the greatest VJ at our school, if not even further heights, Muni. We couldn’t be Happy Around without you.

Happy birthday, future greatest VJ of our school, Muni.”

Muni smiles smugly as she reads it. “So that’s how Maho really sees me. I really am glad you can acknowledge Muni-chan’s greatness. Thank you, I’ll be sure to not disappoint those expectations.”

Maho almost wants to retort, but stops herself since it’s Muni’s birthday. “I can’t wait to see you reach that point, birthday girl. Happy birthday, Muni,” she says with a tense smile and furrowed brow.

“Thanks Maho.” Muni picks up the blue polka dotted envelope.

“I’m always amazed by your kindness, Muni. From the outside it might not always be obvious to others, but from being around you I can tell that Muni is definitely a sweet person in her heart and I am really happy that we’ve been able to become such good friends. Thank you for always supporting and encouraging me, I don’t know if I would have been able to stand on stage with the rest of Happy Around without you.

Happy birthday, my kindest and cutest friend, Muni-san!”

Muni feels her face turning pink and hides it behind the envelope, “R-Rei, what did I say about being blunt about p-praise?” Muni stutters.

“But Rinku-san said I should try to be as honest as possible with my feelings for your birthday. Was she wrong?” Rei says slightly confused.

Muni fidgets awkwardly and glances away. “S-she not… it’s just…” Muni says, struggling to find the right words.

“Just? What do you mean Muni-san?” Rei says even more confused.

“I w-wasn’t p-prepared for something that so heartfelt from you… Really, t-thank you so much, Rei.” Muni says struggling to wipe her tears.

“You’re welcome Muni-san, happy birthday. I am glad you liked it - it was my first time writing something like this,” Rei says smiling.

“You know, you’re actually kind of cute when you’re like this,” Maho chimes in smugly.

“Shut up, Maho.” Muni gives Maho a harsh glare.

“Be nice to Muni-chan Maho, you promised you would!” Rinku says with a slight pout.

“Sorry, Muni and Rinku. I just couldn’t help myself after earlier. I’ll stop.” Maho says with a sigh.

Muni laughs awkwardly from that exchange, “Well, now I think I’m ready for Rinku’s.” Muni says as she finally picks up the pink polka dotted envelope.

“Muni-chan! Muni-chan! Being reunited with you was truly a miracle for me! I truly treasure every day I can spend with you! I hope that I was able to make you smile and be happy today on your special day like I used to! I wish that I can make many more happy memories with you today and forever after! 

Muni-chan! I LOVE YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! MY MOST PRECIOUS PERSON!”

Even though Muni feels like she expected some of it, she can’t help smile and feel flustered by Rinku’s words. “T-thank you, Rinku. It was about what I expect from you by now, but it still makes me really happy to read you putting those feelings to words. And don’t worry - you already succeeded,” Muni says, still smiling.

Rinku jumps into Muni and hugs her. “I’m really glad it makes you happy and that I could do that for you. I knew I didn’t want today to go like the others you wrote about in your letters to me before!”

“I know you’re excited Rinku, but did you need to hug so suddenly!?” Muni protests.

“But I hadn’t hugged you once yet today! I really wanted to hug my girlfriend at least once on her birthday! Isn’t that okay?” Rinku pleads. 

Muni sighs as she returns Rinku’s hug, “Alright, fine, I get it. Just a little bit longer then, Rinku.” Muni resigns with a small smile.

“I love you, Muni-chan!” Rinku says casually.

“Yes yes, I know. And I love you too Rinku,” Muni says, too used to Rinku’s overly affectionate ways.

“By the way, Muni-chan! I have one more surprise for you!” Rinku says excitedly, hugging Muni closer.

“Oh? What is it?” Muni asks curiously.

“You’ll see!” Rinku says with a wink. “Now’s a good time for it, right Maho-chan?” Rinku asks.

Maho nods and gives Rinku a thumbs up.

Rinku releases her hug. “Maho helped me make this for today, I hope you enjoy it, Muni-chan,” Rinku says as she moves closer to Maho’s laptop hooked up to Muni’s TV.

“This is my present for you today, Muni-chan - ‘Give Me - Awesome!!!! (Birthday mix)’!” Rinku shouts. Rinku and Maho both put on their own pairs of bunny ears and Rinku starts singing the main parts of the song while Maho sings the chorus.

“Give her, give her, awesome! 

Awesome! Awesome! Awesome! Awesome!

Awesome! Awesome! Awesome! Awesome!

Let's say it together, Muni-chan is awesome!”

Rinku’s dance for Muni’s spot in the original song is similar, except Muni notices both of them make sure to look at her and point when it fits the lyrics. Muni feels a bit embarrassed from this, but she feels like she’s having fun.

“Are you ready? 

Check it out! It’s Muni-chan’s birthday.

(Hey, don’t worry! We’d never forget Muni’s birthday!)

Please spread lots of love for Muni-chan!

(We won’t let her feel lonely!)

She deserves more! More! More!”

I wouldn’t let you be sad today!

Muni-chan is the cutest!

Her bunny ears are adorable!

Everything, everything, everything about her is cute, right!?

Give her more! Give her more!

Give her more! Give her more!

A magical phrase that's so sweet it melts me

Give me your heart! Give me your heart!

Give me your heart! Give me your heart! 

What I aim for is Muni-chan’s happiness! 

I love you Muni-chan!

Give Muni-chan, give Muni-chan, Awesome! 

Awesome! Awesome! Awesome! Awesome!

Awesome! Awesome! Awesome! Awesome!

Let's say it together, Muni-chan is Awesome!

Happy Birthday Muni-chan!”

As Rei claps in glee as the song ends, Muni smiles quietly, still looking at Rinku. “So, how was your present, Muni-chan?” Rinku asks confidently.

“I was really surprised. I never expected a remix of one of our songs, but I really enjoyed it. Thank you, Rinku. Today has been really good,” Muni says with a smile as she moves to hug Rinku, with Rinku returning the hug.

“You’re welcome! Happy birthday, Muni-chan! But I couldn’t have made today work without Maho or Rei’s help. Today isn’t over yet, though!” Rinku says, holding her girlfriend close.

“I was happy to help with all the preparation for today, a DJ just can’t ignore their members’ special days after all,” Maho says proudly.

“I don’t know how much I did to help, I feel Maho and Rinku did most of the work. But I am glad that today has gone well for you, Muni-san,” Rei says with a slight smile.

“I am only gonna say this once, so listen close you three,” Muni says stiffly and waits for a moment for the others to give her their full attention. “I am really grateful to all three of you, this is the most happy I’ve felt ever on my birthday… so uh... thank you for all of this, Rinku, Maho, and Rei… I love Happy Around and I am really glad to be a part of it with you three,” Muni says as her face turns more pink with each word of her thoughts. “So, um…” Muni gives a small signal with her free hand for Rei and Maho to join the hug too. 

Rinku, Rei and Maho all hug Muni. “Happy birthday, Muni!” the three say at once. Muni knew there were more activities to come for her birthday yet, but she wanted to enjoy this moment together with Happy Around just a bit longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this Birthday fic and appreciating Muni! I really tried to express a lot about what I like about Happy Around's Dynamics together in this fic especially Muni/Rinku's lovely dynamic and the softer cute parts of Muni & Rei's dynamic. And if you like my writing please consider following me on twitter @HeartfeltPastel since I always try to share my writing on there and update on how I am going on current projects. And I still have a larger Muni/Rinku fic in progress. 
> 
> Lastly, special thanks to Mimi (@ganbareshamiko on twitter) for beta reading this fic for me.


End file.
